


Make It Feel Good

by Drpepperly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of all the voltron team, alcohol mention, fake hatesex, hate sex but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets lost in the beat and in the heat and just a bit in Keith's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is probably ooc but oh well. This is pure smut and I'm not actually sure how it came to be cause this is not what I had planned on writing. Also the couple mentioned is Shiro and Allura so there's that

It was easy to get lost in the haze of sickly sweet alcohol and the beat reverberating in his chest. He’d lost Hunk and Pidge sometime ago, they were somewhere in the mass of swaying bodies but he couldn’t be bothered to really look for them. This way he could down as many shots as he wanted without being reprimanded. 

Lance downed another glass and shoved back into the horde of drunken college kids, dancing with whoever seemed willing. One moment he was with a solid wall of muscle with a charming face to match and the next there was an elegant hand gripping his as he twisted together with a stunning girl. Then he was past the pretty couple, turning back to catch a wink from the girl as her man gripped her hips.

Turning to continue on, Lance found himself pressed up against a lithe body. A slender hand reached back to find his neck and pull him closer and something about that silky black hair was familiar, but following that thought was too hard with the way those hips were swaying against his own. So he let go, let his hands find their place on a slim waist as he buried his face in that pale neck that looked so perfectly kissable. They lost themselves in the beat, hands tracing jaws and mouths and thighs, until the music stopped so the DJ could make some kind of announcement that no one would actually listen to.

The pause gave Lance a moment of clarity and the hunger to see if his dance partner was as beautiful as he felt compelled him to spin the man around. It took a moment to actually register just who he’d been grinding against for what had felt like forever while still not enough, but eventually his foggy brain connected the flushed face before him to a glower much too familiar, “Keith?!”

The mention of his name seemed to bring a bit of clarity to Keith’s eyes, recognition flashed in those dark pupils before those plush lips – seriously had Keith’s lips always looked that soft – curved around the words tumbling from his mouth, “Lance? Are you shitting me?”

“Oh my god, this is not happening,” Lance brought a hand up to rub his temple, muttering more to himself than to his sworn rival and secret crush, “There’s no way I just danced with Keith.”

“Actually you did, surprisingly well too, if a bit over-eager,” Keith murmured as the beat kicked back on and he started swaying once more, a move that reminded Lance where his hands were still resting. The feel of Keith’s surprisingly prominent hip bones is heaven against his palms; maybe it’s the liquor or maybe he’s finally decided to give in to himself, but something makes Lance pull them flush once more. Their hips roll together and if he thought Keith was hot from behind it’s got nothing on the sight of Keith’s blushing cheeks or the way he silently sings along to the song.

This is bad, Lance knows this is bad, but he can’t help it as he tries to pull them even closer. Keith’s arms loop around his neck and their legs tangle in a manner that makes Lance’s mind go blank. Their eyes meet and the gyrating bodies around them fade away, the smell of sweat and greasy bar food is replaced by something like lilacs and mint which Lance knows must be coming from Keith since the boy seems to have replaced the rest of the world. Keith’s eyes flick to Lance’s lips as he bites his own and god Lance wishes he was biting it instead and a dangerous voice in the back of his head is whispering why doesn’t he just make his own wish come true.

Their lips meet and it’s a bit awkward since their noses mash just a bit and there’s some teeth clacking but then Keith shifts his head just a bit and Lance doesn’t stop the groan rising from his throat as their tongues meet. The beat plays on and their hips are still moving together as Lance’s hands slip to Keith’s ass and he groans again at the whimper it draws from Keith. He has to get Keith out of here, has to get him alone so no one else can see the blown out gaze to those dark eyes or hear the cute noises he makes as Lance grips him closer.

“Do you wanna get outta here, Lance?” It tumbles out of those plump lips as soon as they part and Lance is kinda surprised that Keith beat him to the punch, but he nods as soon as he registers that Keith actually wants this, wants him. Then he’s being tugged along as Keith leads them through the club, out the doors and into the alleyway next to the building. Lance is about to protest that while he’s easy he’s not that easy when Keith pulls out a ring of keys and tugs him up the stairs that Lance had never noticed before.

“You live above a bar?” Lance whispers it against that pale neck as he peppers kisses across the skin. Keith stops trying to find the key that fits the door he’s slightly slumped against and fixes Lance with a look that makes him want to shove his hands in his pockets and simultaneously tighten his grip on those crazy hips, but then the door is open and their falling through together. They don’t bother with the lights as their lips meet again and Lance can feel himself aching in his jeans as Keith trails a hand up his chest.

He’s not sure how they reach the bed, but somehow Keith is pushing him back on the mattress and he has just enough time to note that Keith’s sheets are ridiculously soft before he’s distracted by hands tugging at his jacket. It’s a scramble to get their clothes off and they both can’t help stopping with every article that comes off to kiss once more and let their hands explore the exposed flesh. Lance thinks that the contrast of their looks great as he yanks Keith’s shirt off and presses a kiss to his quivering stomach. 

Keith’s fingers fumble with Lance’s belt but Lance is quicker and the smaller boy is distracted by the way Lance’s hands slip into his pants, tugging them lower and lower until they’re off. It’s quite the sight, Keith panting above him in nothing but his boxers, hips desperately rutting against Lance’s. The pale boy’s gasps and moans are too good and he as much as he wants to devour them he also wants to enjoy the way the echo against the walls, an excellent accompaniment to the beat he can still hear from down below.

Then Keith’s back at his belt and suddenly Lance’s pants are off too. A hand slips into his boxers stroking over his length and a shudder course through Lance alongside his moans that mingle with Keith’s in the heated air. He does the same, bringing Keith’s cock out and marveling at its flushed tip and the way it twitches when he runs a thumb across the leaking slit.

Lance uses his free hand to pull Keith closer until they’re in the perfect position to rut their cocks together. He takes both of them into one hand and starts to thrust against Keith. The moan it rips from Keith’s throat is the most satisfying thing Lance has ever heard and he needs to taste it. He sits up, their chest and hands and cocks crushed between them, and slips his tongue back into Keith’s mouth while picking up the rhythm of his thrusts. Keith’s arms slip around his neck as he welcomes Lance’s tongue with another whimper.  
He can feel himself getting closer the edge and he hopes Keith is to because part of him knows he’d never live down coming before Keith, but if the way the other boy is panting into Lance’s mouth is any indication he doesn’t have to worry too much. There are tears welling up in those dark eyes and the flush on Keith’s cheeks has spread to his chest and his hips are desperately twitching up into Lance’s hand and god he’s so beautiful.

Then Keith’s hands are clawing at the skin of Lance’s back and he’s shouting, “Oh fuck, Lance, fuck. I can’t, I can’t, it’s too good oh god!”  
Keith shudders against Lance and screams into his shoulder, biting down on Lance’s tan skin as he cums all over Lance’s hand their shuddering stomachs. The sight takes Lance’s breath away and he cums a second later when Keith moves from Lance’s shoulder to bite just under his jaw.

They fall back onto the sheets and as gross as the sheen of sweat coupled with the warm cum striping their stomachs is, it feels nice to have Keith resting on his chest. Lance can feel their heartbeats synced together and he’s so fucked, but his non-sticky hand finds its way to Keith’s back and strokes up and down as they come off their high.

After a while of lying there together, Keith rolls off Lance and onto his back beside him before speaking, his voice slightly hoarse, “I thought you hated me?”  
Lance isn’t sure how to respond because he knows he’s never actually hated Keith he just hated how out of his league Keith has always been but he can’t tell Keith that cause how dumb would that sound so he settles instead for shaking his head and turning to press their lips together one more time. 

As he starts to pull away Keith grabs his cheek and stares into his eyes as if looking for something and then he speaks and Lance is just a bit blown away, “Do you wanna stay the night?”

“Yeah, but only if I can use your shower,” Lance does his best to smirk down at Keith, “We could shower together.”


End file.
